Chpt 1 - An Unlikely Group
Milo, one of the head members of the Agriculture Guild, has sent word through Ebonhold that aid is needed in tracking several lost herds of livestock and work animals. Normally this is completely taken care of within the Guild, so it is strange that outside aid is being requested. A hefty reward is being posted for both guards and trackers alike, who would brave the wilderness in the hunt for the missing animals and the source or cause of their disappearance. The meeting with Milo will be at the Agriculture Guild in the Market District in southwest Ebonhold, at the start of the week promptly in the morning. Who will heed it's call? A cool, overcast morning hangs over the sweeping city of Ebonhold. Just on the outskirts of the city, an odd quartet waits in the massive wooden lodge of the Agriculture Guild. Keth, Hemlissa, Cub, and Bishop, all companions of circumstance, wait impatiently to see who else would be joining them on a venture to track down a herd of missing cattle. Their proprietor, Milo Slatehill, a genial dwarf and head of the establishment, sighs as he deems the four of you fit enough for the task. Just as he is about to import to you the details of your task, a commotion is heard outside as everyone investigates. A massive eagle is circling it's way down from the sky, and lands in a crossroads in front of the building. However, the intelligent beast is not alone: a small, dark rider sits atop the large feathered frame. A small, raven-like humanoid hops down and approaches. Milo and the younger adventurers introduce themselves, to which the small Kenku responds with his own greetings, introducing himself as merely Outsider, and his companion Eagle, mimicking the voices of his soon to be compatriots, much to everyone's confusion or delight. Milo informs the party of the task ahead of them. One of his herds of livestock has gone missing, with little sign of where they had gone off too, and no leads as to where they might be, as no one in the surrounding farmlands saw anything. He pays the party some up front, in good faith, and makes to leave with the group to take him to his farm. As he opens the door, however, they are greeted by an imposing figure: a massive red dragonborn, clad in armor with a large axe and greatsword sheathed across his back blocks their path. He calmly and succinctly introduces himself as Glaurung, and that he wishes to accompany them on their mission. The party gladly accepts the help of someone as seemingly accomplished and stout as this new large, crimson fellow. From Milo's farmstead (where some chickens were terrorized by Hem and Cub), thanks to the expert tracking and scouting of Outsider and Bishop (much to Keth's chagrin), the party makes good time in following the quickly fading tracks of the cattle out of the pastures and hills of the farmland surrounding Ebonhold. It is noticed that there are several humanoid footprints along with the bovine ones. Suspicious. As Ebonhold grows smaller and smaller on the horizon, the party finds themselves coming to a more forested terrain, with several of the party feeling much more at home. They happen upon a monstrous Owlbear of massive size, tearing into some bodies and wreckage of a cart. Orchestrating a sneak attack, they manage to catch the beast on surprise, quickly realizing this owlbear is larger than normal. After engaging it, the commotion attracts the rest of the animal's cadre, a couple smaller owlbears. Eagle and Glaurung fall in battle, if only for a moment. The young boy who they have been traveling with makes his power manifest, as he bounds around the battlefield with surprising speed and ferocity, with some strange power coming from within him to give life's energy back to his fallen companions. With deft marksmanship from Outisder and Bishop, agility and pinpoint accuracy of Hem, and Keth's ferocity, the beasts fall. Glaurung is concerned, however; the large owlbear's bite was especially...frigid? Thunder rumbles in the distance as the group settles down for the night.